1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to advertising associated with stanchions used for crowd control. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a cover adapted to be placed over a stanchion base and containing advertising or other indicia.
2. History of Related Art
In an increasingly-busy society, it has become more and more necessary for public places such as banks, airports, stores, and movie theaters to control a flow of people in order to maintain an orderly environment. For example, in banks there are often a large number of customers awaiting service, making it necessary to maintain a single line or series of lines of customers so as to permit servicing of the customers in an orderly fashion, as well as in the appropriate order. Similar situations include travelers at airports waiting to see an airline representative. However, it is often difficult, if not impossible, to maintain an orderly line of people without using physical barriers to maintain the people in a desired line or lines.
Stanchions are typically used at public places such as banks, airports, stores, and movie theaters to control a flow of people in order to maintain an orderly environment. Organizations around the world have tried to advertise to customers waiting in confined spaces. Advertisements may include signage that may incorporate information relating to addresses, party identification, directions, product information, etc. Advertising in such areas has been traditionally limited to printing on belts stretched between the stanchions. The belts on which the advertisements are printed are often expensive to print and difficult to replace. Therefore, there is a need for an improved means for advertising on stanchions that is easy, efficient, and affordable.